Friends with benefits
by TheAlmostMalfoy
Summary: Deamius slash. If you don't like Dean and Seamus, or slash, or the two combined, then don't read it. Or just give it a try to see if I can change your mind.
1. Best Friends

Best friends. That's what we were. Friends do anything for each other, right? So, when Ginny dumped me, who better to turn to then my best pal Seamus? He bought me some sweets at Honeydukes and got me a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. But, I couldn't help but feel a little rise to my broomstick as I watched him drinking his butterbeer. The way his lips danced around the mouth, oh how I wished that the bottle was me. I tried to shake the thought out of my head and brought up the topic of racing brooms, but all I could think about what how much he made my broom race. I grinned as I thought about his reaction if I suddenly decided to, say, fly low. I laughed, perfectly timed as he told a joke, yet I was happy he had no idea why I was laughing. He was laughing, too, and I couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was, especially compared to Ginny. Then, he said something that completely threw me off: "This was really fun. We should do this again."

I hoped I wasn't blushing as I grinned at him and nodded. "Thanks so much," I said, standing up.

"Ready to go back to the castle?" he asked me, standing up too and coming close to me.

I nodded, almost reaching out my hand to hold his, but quickly pulled it away when I realized what I was doing. But, unless I was imagining it, he brushed my hand with his before I did that.

I caught his eye briefly, and spotted a wink. I could feel myself blushing then, jamming my hands in my pockets and stepping forward.

Seamus pushed in our chairs in and opened the door, letting me through and closing it behind me.


	2. Imagination

Chapter 2: Imagination

I woke up the next morning and stretched my arms, flashing a bright smile around the room. I had a wonderful night sleep, filled with dreams, although some of them were a bit confusing. I remembered very little, although I felt…sticky. I had only had the weird feeling once before, when I was with Ginny and she accidentally brushed my down-there domain when we were kissing.

I tried to remember my dream, but all I remembered was the tender feeling of being rubbed up against. "Dreams are good," I thought, getting out of bed.

I got my robes on quickly and snuck a peek at Seamus. The thought of, "He's so cute when he's sleeping!" snuck into my mind, and it was so true that I didn't try to fight it. He yawned, then woke up. I turned away and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and everything.

My stomach growled as I went to the Great Hall, sitting in my usual spot next to Seamus.

"Hey," I said with a steady nod.

"Hey," he said, and I could have sworn I saw a pink tinge rise to his cheeks.

I smiled and pulled some eggs onto my plate, digging in.

"Have a nice sleep?" he asked, scooting closer to me.

"Oh, yea, um, I did," I told him, swallowing and blushing myself.

"I had a funny dream last night," he continued, his hand resting on my inner thigh with a grin. I looked down at it as he continued, "You were in it. You were holding me close, about a lips distance away, like this," He moved really close to me when he said that and gazed into my eyes. "And you were talking to me, saying…"

He drifted off, giving my inner thigh a squeeze at the same time.

I looked down and stiffened a little bit with a weak grin. I think he noticed, because he patted there again after I did.

"Oh, kiss already, you two lovebirds!" a Slytherin girl named Sami scolded as she walked by our table. Seamus gazed into my eyes, and I could tell he wanted to, but just then, the bell rang.

"Damn," I muttered, standing up.

Seamus breathed a sigh, standing up, too. "Damn is right," he whispered, turning away.


	3. Boring

Chapter 3: Boring

The classes went by so slowly after breakfast in the morning, so I was relieved to finally get to lunch. Waiting at my spot was a note addressed to me. I opened it, and in it read the following:

Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch thirty minutes before curfew. –Your Secret Admirer

No name. I felt my heart-rate quickening as I wondered who had written that. A minute later, Seamus strolled in, smiling adorably.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to me.

"Hi," I said, nibbling on my thumbnail nervously.

"I'm hungry," he said matter-of-factly, and dug in. I watched him eat for a minute, then heard my stomach growl. I chuckled and started eating, too.


	4. Time

Chapter 4: Time

I was so happy to hear Dumbledore dismiss everyone at the end of dinner later that day, so I could hit the Quidditch Pitch and see my "Secret Admirer." I was talking with Seamus again and showed him my note.

He read it over and smiled at me. "So, whom do you think it's from?"

I shrugged, trying not to blush as I hoped it was him. He smiled back, nibbling on some corn. I was full, so I clapped him on the back like we used to and left.

When I got back to my room, I got changed into some cleaner robes and waited for the time to pass by reading.

About an hour later, Seamus came in to get changed, too. I nodded to myself, accidentally sneaking a peek at his nub.

I checked my watch and realized the time. I was still early when Seamus left, conjuring up a rose and walking out the door of the dormitory with a quick wink my way.


	5. Finally

Chapter 5: Finally

I checked my watch again about a half hour later, and finally, it was a half-hour before curfew. I got up off of my bed and left.

It was pitch-black outside when I got onto the Quidditch Pitch, but, just as I was about to take out my wand to cast "Lumos," but before I could, a pair of soft lips pressed up against mine in the obscurity, gentle fingertips grazing my hair. I pulled away as another hand began rubbing me uncomfortably. A deep voice asked, "You alright?"

My eyes went wide, because I recognized that voice! IT WAS SEAMUS! I nodded sheepishly and kissed him again.


End file.
